Destinies and Fate: The Four Servants Part 1
by TsuNekoChan
Summary: Aang and the others are prepared for the comet. Summer is just about to begin. Aang finds four unexpected allies that could help end the raging war.The thing is they’re all girls! But will Aang run into trouble when encountering these mysterious four? Fat


_Part 1: Air_

_Chapter 1_

_It all seemed so real... The sky was a beautiful shade of clear blue. The branches of the strong oak trees swayed gently in the cool breeze. The rolling green hills of the valley were endless, it stretched on for miles. The day was perfect. Katara, Sokka, and Aang were all sitting in the middle of the field enjoying a quiet picnic. It was all so perfect. Then, the gentle breeze turned into a raging torment of frightening winds. The sky was surrounded by dark clouds. The sky changed from blue to gray in seconds. The trees were stripped of there leaves and were left barren. When Aang was thinking nothing could get any worse, a gleam of light appeared from afar. He squinted in the darkness of the storm to see this light a little better. That small light was a flame, and that small flame turned into a raging fire. It burned everything in its path. The three ran away as fast as they could but the fire raced after them and closed in just barely a foot away. The once magnificent rolling hills turned into a field of ashes. The sight was horrific. Suddenly, a blast of a fireball hit Aang and he stumbled over. Pain coursing through his body. The flames grew closer and he could hear someone laughing. A shadow loomed over him. His golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. The laughter continued and the feeling of uneasiness washed over him. The laughter faded away. Everything was now pitch black. Nothing could be seen. Not the barren field. Not the raging fire. Nor was there a sound made. Then there was a voice. It said, " When all else fails, and the hour of doom seems at hand, look to the skies of heaven and call the four servants." The black turned into a raging comet and then, nothing..._

Aang woke up from his nightmare. Cold sweat ran down his face. He had never felt so scared in his life. " That was the 3rd time this week."

" What was?" Katara sat up rubbing her eyes. " It's nothing really, just a bad dream is all."

" Do you want to talk about it? Talking will make you feel better." Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

" It's fine. Go back to sleep. You don't need to worry about me at all." And with that, Katara fell asleep. Aang however lay down with his eyes open. _What does this all mean? _

The next morning, Aang and the others packed up camp. " This is it guys, we're finally going to the North Pole."

" You think we can find some food around here? I'm starving." Sokka slowly crawled out of his blue sleeping bag. " If it weren't for you all the food wouldn't be gone." Katara mumbled setting a bag on Appa's saddle. " Don't worry. I bet we'll find a market around here." They all climbed on Appa and flew away. Sure enough they found a village a few minutes later and landed to stock up on supplies. While searching for supplies, however, a large dark figure approached the island. It was so large that it blocked out the sun! The figure was very cold and sent a wave of ice streaming through the village. There were screams coming from the docks followed by a huge crashing noise. Katara ran to the object. " No way."

Sokka and Aang followed her. " What is that!" They both shouted.

As if the boys' question was answered, There was an eery silence, but not for long. The figure erupted and ice flew in all directions. Inside the figure( which turned out to be a giant iceberg) was something that they had seen before and thought they'd never see again. There was a girl inside it. A girl with the same Air Nomad markings as Aang " Aang! We have to get her out of there!" Katara yelled. Sokka just stared at them. " Just to let you know you lazy bum, we need help over here!" Katara grunted while chipping a few pieces of ice away. " This seems very familiar." ( f.yi he just figured that out.) " Don't just stand there Sokka, help us!" Aang and Katara both yelled. With that, what was left of the iceberg began to shake. Air was escaping through cracks in the ice. The girl slid out of the ice landing on the hard ground. She was an airbender! She had a blue arrow on her head, some of it covered by dark brown hair which she wore long and was kept together by an orange head band. She wore the yellow and orange attire of the Air Nomads except it looked more like a dress. The one thing that made her different from Aang was the spiral-shaped mark on her palm. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue and glistened in the light of the sun. " Where am I? Who are you? Is that you Aang?"

" Well, your on Keneto Island, these are my friends Katara and Sokka." They both waved. " To top it of, it's great to see you again Tasha." Aang gave the girl a warm smile. Tasha looked on Aang's shoulder to look at Momo who was staring back at her. " Is that a lemur?" She asked. " Sure is, Tasha, meet Momo."

" Wow!" She squealed. " Tasha, how did you survive the Fire Nation raids."

" During the attack of the Southern Air Temple I hid in the Air Temple Sanctuary and-"

" You got a big surprise when you came out didn't you?"

" Yes, all of it is true." Tears began to stream from her eyes. " I miss them all so much. I thought that you got caught in the crossfire too, Aang. I thought that the Avatar was killed and there would be no hope in saving the world again. I thought that the Fire Nation would win this war." In moments, Tasha wrapped her arms around Aang. He was stunned for a second but returned the hug anyways. " It's ok Tasha, I'm here now and going to make the best of it. Now that I've survived the raid, It's now my job to save the world and end this war once and for all." Tasha's crying stopped and turned into laughter. " What's so funny?" Aang asked. " I'm not laughing at you Aangy, I'm just glad that you've fully realized your job. Your more than a simple monk. I realized that when we first met. You remember that right?" She gave him the look of innocence. " Are you done yet? I know that this is a happy reunion but I think we should get going." Sokka was very annoyed since he was waiting so long. " Sokka, don't be so rude. Aang hasn't seen another airbender for 100 years. Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

" Sure, more trouble times two. Anyways, don't you know that Prince Zuko is still hot on trail? We have to get to the North Pole!"

" What for?" Sokka nearly jumped out of his boots. " WHOA! How'd did you... but weren't you... forget it." Everybody laughed.

Later, They all started camp in a clearing in the woods of the Earth Kingdom town. Sokka started the fire while Aang put up the tent. Tasha and Katara were unpacking the supplies. " So Tasha, how did you end up in an iceberg?" Tasha didn't say anything. " You miss your friends and family don't you?"

" Yes. It's been a hundred years and I'm one of the last two airbenders in the world. You see, it started like this:"

" After the Fire Nation attacked the Southern Air Temple they started looking for survivors. I ran and hid in many places so that they wouldn't catch me. It seems that they were searching for Aang but had no luck. They assumed he was dead and left. When I crawled out of my hiding spot, however, the temple was in ruins. I went looking for Aang but he was never there. In the meantime I went to an open building and took refuge there. But when I stepped in I was horrified to see Monk Gyatso on the ground soaked in blood. He was in near death and I had to save him, somehow. The last thing I remember him saying was,_ Find Aang. We need him now.. The world needs him... Go search for.. Him _and he died at my feet. I was angry and frustrated. How could the Fire Nation do such a thing? How was I ever going to find Aang? He probably flew away on his flying bison, Appa. When I climbed out of the building I was surprised to see that some of the soldiers of the Fire Nation were still there. I tried fighting them back with my bending but I wasn't strong enough. They had me backed up against a cliff I was near the edge and about to fall off. I was drained of energy. There was no way I could save myself. One of the firebenders shot a fire ball. I managed to dodge it but without me realizing it, I was pushed off the cliff soon to drown since the mountain range was near the sea. But when I splashed into the water. Fortunately for me, I managed to save my self by creating an air bubble around me. Eventually that air bubble froze and I was stuck in this iceberg for 100 long years. Strange, it felt like only a few days though." Katara was fascinated with the story. She was one of the only two airbenders on the planet. Her story was just like Aang's. When she and her brother met Aang he was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. Except for the fact that Tasha is a girl, She's didn't run away from home, and that she has a lemur instead of a flying bison. " How did you get to know Aang?" She asked. " Well, it all started on a very sunny morning. It was the official Airball tournament that day. The competition was very fierce. All the players were eliminated one by one. Then was the finals and it was me versus Aang. The score was tied 7 to 7. On the last 10 seconds I gave the ball my best kick. On the last buzzer I had beaten him. Thankfully he was a good sport and we became good friends. That's how we met."

" Wait, you beat Aang at Airball? But Aang usually brags about how good he is at the sport." Tasha gave a Katara a grin.

" Sure did!" She said gleefully. Aang hearing the conversation turned his head. Katara and Tasha silently giggled. " Alright, enough talk let's eat!" Sokka hurriedly ran to the steaming pot of stew. His mouth literally watering. " Sokka, stay away from the food. You know what happened last time." She smacked him on the head with the spoon. " Ow! Sorry. I drooled again didn't I?"

" Yeah you should have seen the look on your face. You look like you've never eaten before." Tasha grinned. She leaned toward Aang. " I wonder if he's a cannibal."

" I hope not."

After dinner. It was time for a well-deserved rest. No Firebenders. No Zuko. _This day was perfect. Could this day get any better than this? _Aang thought. Unfortunatly, This day was going to turn out for the worst for a pair of amber eyes were spying on them. " This time I have you Avatar." he said.

A/N: Glad that's over. Just to tell you all this is my first fan fiction I have ever written so no bad comments please! Please review I love reviews puppy face send loads of em. Also, if you don't like the story and you ever so happen to be a firebender( just saying) please no flames! I can't take that sort of criticism!

Thanks,

TsuNekoChan


End file.
